


Wine Surprises

by wanderlustlover



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyta and G'Kar have been on the roam for a while, and this is just a moment in time where it was more calm than normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine Surprises

"Amazing," she murmured as the glass of fire wine moved away from her lips. Two glasses ago it had ruddied her face, and four ago it had made her feel more than slightly giddy, so no she was in a deliriously giddy place. And luckily, she wasn't alone on it either.

G'kar nodded in the middle of pouring himself another glass. His lips had formed the type of smile she had grown to love seeing; the one that meant he not only had a secret, but that he had plans on sharing it.

They had started with sharing their annoyances and complaints. Then their wishes and dreams. Glasses down reminiscing started. Stories about their past lives and their past loves. Especially the hidden ones and they'd managed to surprise each other there. Lyta'd surprised him by her quiet statement of her undying love and missed relationship that had been with the first Ambassador of the Vorlons.

And he had, in turn, surprised her with a revelation of a rumor that was true, his own loving tryst with the now-emperor of Centauri. And the glee in his fire-red eyes at surprising her made her laugh even as he said; "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Ms. Alexander."

G'Kar enjoyed surprising her perhaps more than anything. He said it was a testament to her trust and friendship. That she allowed him to show her his life slowly, in time, rather than taking it from him in one breath.

"Very true," she said with a lingering look at him, the edges of her lips beginning to curl. "Such as whether those spots go all the way down your body."

And then it was his turn to hiccup fire liquid and laugh. "Why, Miss Alexander, are you positioning me?"

"It's not like I'd be the first to be making propositions between the two of us," she said sardonically, after draining her glass, her eyes bright and glassy copper. Leaning on her elbow while looking at his face, she thought that on certain days it was the most wonderful face or the most annoying.

Or maybe both at once. She always loved contradictions, hadn't she? Her other hand still rested on his and her finger tightened very minimally. "Besides it's been a wonderful day -new allies, new planets, new dreams come true-, why not continue it into a wonderful night?"

He watched her face, ruddy and bright with drink, knowing at the same time if she wanted to be sober it wouldn't even take her but that second to think it. But she was relaxed and it was rare indeed that she allowed herself that pleasure, even when they traveled, even when she was enjoying herself.

And besides it wasn't very often a wonderfully beautiful woman who contained so much power aimed her sight toward him. It was a compliment that inflated his ego and other parts of him. His hand turned very slowly, so her palm was upward under his instead of the top of his hand. "And in the morning?"

"We'll cement our pact with our new allies," she said leaning in across the table. Her face was merely inches from him as said calmly, and he wasn't sure if it was her lips or a voice in his head as she kept going. "Stop thinking, G'Kar, it tickles."

"Tickles? Why-" He started to ask, amusement flooding him like a wave, but broken short by her lips and that first flood fed into another of hunger laced with both of their laughter. Two things, which would last through the night and much longer than that, too.


End file.
